VOY Season 7 performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in ''Star Trek: Voyager'' Season 7. A * Elle Alexander as Salvage Alien #2 (uncredited) * Mary Alexander as a Klingon crewman (uncredited) * Paul Ambrose as a Klingon crewman (uncredited) * David Keith Anderson as Ashmore (uncredited) * Vaughn Armstrong as Alpha Hirogen #1 * Brooke Averi as Little Girl #1 * Robert Axelrod as Egrid (uncredited) B * Michael Bailous as ** Kazon warrior (uncredited) ** ''Voyager'' ops officer (uncredited) * Sharisse Baker-Bernard as Leosa * Patrick Barnitt as ** Borg drone (uncredited) ** Klingon crewman (uncredited) * Majel Barrett as ** Computer voice ** Narrator * Cyia Batten as Irina * Robert Beltran as Commander Chakotay * Brooke Benko as Transporter N.D. *Mark Bennington as adult Icheb * Richard Bishop as Operations division officer (uncredited) * Pam Blackwell as a Dinaali patient(uncredited) * Bill Blair as ** Jye administrator(uncredited) ** Klingon crewman (uncredited) * Ryan Bollman as Donik * Brooks Bonstin as a Dinaali miner(uncredited) * Tara Bordes as a Klingon girl (uncredited) * Vanessa Branch as adult Naomi * Michael Braveheart as a Klingon crewman (uncredited) * Alan Brooks as an Annari commander * Jophery C. Brown as stunt double for Anthony Holiday (uncredited) * Wren T. Brown as Kohlar * Jon Bruegl as command ensign (uncredited) * Chris Bugg as Ventu male (uncredited) * Brock Burnett as Male N.D. * Jerome Butler as C * David Campagna as Q judge (uncredited) * Christinna Chauncey as Level Blue nurse * Julianne Christie as Dexa * Steve Chvany as Assan's co-pilot (uncredited) * Jeff Clark as a holographic Starfleet officer (uncredited) * Josh Clark as Joe Carey * Stan G. Clayton as Salvage Alien #3 (uncredited) * Terrell Clayton as Andrews * Stuart Coleman as a Nuu'Bari hologram (uncredited) * George Colucci as stunt double for Robert Axelrod (uncredited) * Amy Kate Connolly as a female Kaitlen (uncredited) * Damaris Cordelia as (uncredited) * Frank Corsentino as Gegis * Chris Covics as the assistant D * William Daniels as Hospital Ship 4-2, Allocation Alpha (voice; uncredited) * Mitchell Danton as a holographic Starfleet officer (uncredited) * James Dao as a Starfleet technician (uncredited) * Julie David as command division officer * Irina Davidoff as a Starfleet admiral (uncredited) * Roxann Dawson as Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres * Tim de Zarn as Yediq * Mark Deakins as Axum * Christine Delgado as Susan Nicoletti (uncredited) * Dene Doucette as Ventu female (uncredited) * Christopher Doyle as stunt double for an unknown actor (uncredited) * David Doty as Nuu'Bari miner * Larry Drake as Chellick * John Durbin as Alien Miner E * Paul Eckstein as ** Alpha Hirogen #2 ** Morak * Carter Edwards as command division officer * Alexander Enberg as Vorik * Andrew English as operations division officer * Tarik Ergin as ** Ayala (uncredited) ** Satan's Robot (uncredited) * (uncredited, ) F * Nicole Sarah Fellows as Elizabeth Torres * John Franklin as Kipp * Marina Freeman as Ledosian scientist (uncredited) * Fulton as Ventu male (uncredited) G * Megan Gallagher as Jaryn * Hilde Garcia as Talaxian * Juan Garcia as John Torres (uncredited) * Spencer Garrett as * Jessica Gaona as young B'Elanna Torres * Brian George as O'Zaal * Javier Grajeda as Carl Torres * Debbie Grattan as a Wysanti * Grecke as Ventu female (uncredited) * Ken Gruz as a Klingon crewman (uncredited) H * Martha Hackett as Seska * Chad Halyard as Hirogen #2 * Jennifer Hammon as Female N.D. * Grace Harrell as a Klingon crewman (uncredited) * Dana Hee as stunt double for Jeri Ryan (uncredited) * Joanna Heimbold as Laura * Sue Henley as ** Borg drone (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** stand-in for Kate Mulgrew (uncredited) * Richard Herd as Owen Paris * Marva Hicks as * George Hine as Ventu boy (uncredited) * Clay Hodges as a Benkaran prisoner (uncredited) * Anthony Holiday as Rulat * Paul Holmquist as a Level Blue nurse(uncredited) * Dieter Hornemann as ** Borg drone (uncredited) ** Holographic Vulcan (uncredited) ** Male Kaitlen (uncredited) ** Male Ventu (uncredited) * Sherman Howard as T'Greth * Kerry Hoyt as ** Doug Bronowski (uncredited) ** (uncredited) * Paul Hubbard as Talaxian (uncredited) * Stephen R. Hudis as stunt double for Louis Ortiz (uncredited) * Kate Jo Hughes as Vulcan Starfleet officer (uncredited) I * Manu Intiraymi as Icheb * Gregory Itzin as Dysek J * Clynell Jackson III as a Klingon crewman (uncredited) * Peggy Jo Jacobs as Ch'Rega * Dublin James as Tebbis * Todd Jeffries as Hirogen #1 * as Ledosian scientist (uncredited) * Valerie Johnson as Ventu female (uncredited) K * Michael Kagan as Chokuzan commander * John Kassir as Gar * Cindy Katz as Kejal * Hubie Kerns, Jr. as Kraylor engineer * Patrick Kilpatrick as Assan * Trey King as Bolian waiter * Wayne King, Jr. as stunt double for Michael McFall (uncredited) * Damon Kirsche as Nuu'Bari hologram * Jeff Kober as Iko * Alice Krige as the Borg Queen * Carol Krnic as Jor L * Paul Robert Langdon as Dean Torres * Joyce Lasley as Lydia Anderson (uncredited) * Lalita Lauren as ** Alien worker (uncredited) ** ''Voyager'' command officer (uncredited) * Gilbert R. Leal as Michael Torres * Irving E. Lewis as ** Borg drone (uncredited) ** Kazon warrior (uncredited) ** security officer (uncredited) * Shauna Lewis as |Ledosian scientist (uncredited) * Johnny Linares as ** Nuu'Bari hologram (uncredited) ** 25th century Starfleet ensign (uncredited) * Tiffani LoBue as a Starfleet technician (uncredited) M * Dennis Madalone as a Klingon crewman (uncredited) * Jad Mager as Tabor * Mark Major as Kazon warrior (uncredited) * Marley S. McClean as Mezoti * Brooke McCroskey as Ventu girl (uncredited) * Michael McFall as a Salvage Alien #1 * Richard McGonagle as Peter Harkins * Derek McGrath as Chell * Tim McGrath as Ventu male (uncredited) * Don McMillan as Hirogen #3 * Robert Duncan McNeill as Lieutenant junior grade Tom Paris * Carter Mitchell as a Starfleet admiral (uncredited) * Debi A. Monahan as Adulteress * Darius Montgomery as a Starfleet technician (uncredited) * Tom Morga as ** Borg drone (uncredited) ** Borg drone (uncredited) ** Nygean security officer (uncredited) ** Stunt double for Fritz Sperberg (uncredited) * Robin Morselli as ** Lokirrim guard (uncredited) ** holographic Romulan (uncredited) * Don Most as Kadan * Michael Moutsatsos as Ledosian scientist (uncredited) * Kate Mulgrew as Kathryn Janeway * Chip Murdock as Talaxian (uncredited) N * Christopher Neiman as Yeggie * Brita Nowak as ** stand-in for Jeri Ryan (uncredited) ** command division officer (uncredited) ** Holographic command division officer (uncredited) O * Jim O'Heir as Husband * Stephen O'Mahoney as Med Tech * Jimmy Ortega as stunt double for F.J. Rio (uncredited) * Louis Ortiz as ** Benkaran prisoner (uncredited) ** Borg Queen's drone (uncredited) ** Culhane (uncredited) ** Holographic Vulcan (uncredited) ** Klingon crewman (uncredited) P * Mark Pash as Q judge (uncredited) * Andrew Palmer as Errant Drone *Lindsey Parks as Little Girl #2 * Shanta Payne as a holographic Starfleet officer (uncredited) * James Pearson as a Klingon crewman (uncredited) * Chase Penny as Cabana Boy * Lem Perry as stand-in for Tim Russ (uncredited) * Redondo Philip as a holographic Starfleet officer (uncredited) * Ethan Phillips as Neelix * Robert Picardo as The Doctor * Stephen Pisani as operations division officer (uncredited) * Greg Poland as Security Officer * David Polk as beach alien (uncredited) * Scarlett Pomers as Naomi Wildman * Erin Price as Renlay Sharr R * Lorna Raver as * Martin Rayner as Doctor Chaotica * Keith Rayve as ** Borg drone (uncredited) ** Borg Queen's drone (uncredited) ** command division officer (uncredited) ** holographic Borg (uncredited) ** Klingon crewman (uncredited) * Damara Reilly as a Quarren surgeon * Mark Riccardi as ** holographic Starfleet officer (uncredited) ** Stunt double for Jeff Kober (uncredited) * F.J. Rio as Joleg * Michael William Rivkin as Nunk * Lucy Rizo as a Starfleet technician (uncredited) * Ronald Robinson as Sek * Mark Rogerson as Brian Sofin (uncredited) * Katie Rowe as ** Benkaran supervisor (uncredited) ** Klingon crewman (uncredited) * Tim Russ as Lieutenant Commander Tuvok * Jeri Ryan as Seven of Nine S * Joey Sakata as operations division officer (uncredited) * Richard Sarstedt as ** Starfleet Admiral ** William McKenzie (uncredited) * Paul Scherrer as Voje * Dwight Schultz as Reginald Barclay * Robert Scott as Ventu male (uncredited) * Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi * Scott Alan Smith as Doyle * Will Smith as Ventu male (uncredited) * Linnea Soohoo as a science division officer (uncredited) * Pablo Soriano as ** Borg drone (uncredited) ** operations division ensign (uncredited) ** Klingon crewman (uncredited) ** holographic operations division officer (uncredited) * Ryan Sparks as Alien Child * Fritz Sperberg as Ranek * Monica Staggs as stunt double for Jeri Ryan (uncredited) * as female Imhotep (uncredited) * David Starwalt as Captain #2 * Clay Storseth as Alien Man * Michael Sutherland as Ventu male (uncredited) * Noriko Suzuki as operations division officer * Gregory Sweeney as a Klingon crewman (uncredited) * Tracy Swerer as Ventu female (uncredited) * Keith Szarabajka as Teero Anaydis T * Warren Tabata as operations officer (uncredited) * J.T. Taylor as Klingon crewman (uncredited) * Deborah Thomas as Ventu female (uncredited) * Susanna Thompson as "Borg Queen" * Chester E. Tripp III (stunt actor, ) * Mark Rafael Truitt as Yosa * Robert Tyler as Joxom U * Unknown performers as ** Ann Smithee (photo) ** Golwat (photo) ** Gerron (photo) V * Lisa Vanasco as a Dinaali patient (uncredited) W * Garrett Wang as Ensign Harry Kim * Kurt Wetherill as Azan * Cody Wetherill as Rebi * Matt Williamson as ** Quarren security officer ** Klingon guard * Michael Wiseman as a Beta Hirogen * Stuart Wong as stand-in for Garrett Wang (uncredited) * Nicholas Worth as Lonzak Y * Jeff Yagher as Iden * Heather Young as Sickbay N.D. nl:VOY Seizoen 7 acteurs en actrices Category:Production lists VOY Season 7 Season 7